diablofandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Tephra/archive1
Hi there, Tephra! Welcome to our Diablo Wiki, and thank you for your contribution on User:Tephra! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. I am happy you decided to create an account to make yourself part of the community. Please, take the time and introduce yourself. :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what other people are editing right this minute, and where you can help. :Questions? You can ask at the community portal talk page, on the associated with each article, or post a message on User talk:CologneCerroneHoudini! :Need help? The Community Portal has an outline of the site, and pages to help you learn how to edit. And take a gander at the Manual of Style for an overview of the type of writing style required in our pages. :And last but not the least, please use the Forums for any kind of discussion regarding the inner workings of this wiki and get an idea of what to do next. It is always a good idea to use the Shoutbox widget to let others know that you're online or even just to say Hi. I'm really happy to have you here, and look forward to contributing with you! :-- CologneCerroneHoudini (Talk) 20:10, 28 April 2011 Taking notice... You took upon yourself quite a bit of work with all those magic items attributes as well as your other contributions. I'm not sure if I'm impressed or envious. Keep up the good work. :) Breywood 13:46, May 22, 2011 (UTC) Administration of the Wiki Hi Tephra, I have noticed you working hard on this wiki for quite some time. Now I was wondering....The latest admin was here a few days ago, but are there any ways at ALL to contact a bureacrat? I mean, if you want to become an admin, you have to go there.Please respond :D Demise 22:33, October 14, 2011 (UTC) Oh Tephra, you must have misunderstood. I'm an experienced editor, and a crat in other wikis. I'm asking you to ask a crat YOURSELF To become an admin or crat. If the current admins+ are inactive, then one must take over to ensure quality. If you have no idea how to use these powers, I will help you :D Sorry if I came on too strong....I just want this wiki under an actual administrator. It's a great wiki. :\. If you don't want to though, it's ok. Say, what are the vandals like in this wiki? Are they numerous? Paritcularly with blog advertisements.....yes. Ok, but we actually DO need an administrator to be active in a wiki. If a vandal is here, he should be banned. Please consider? Thanks :D :You are now an admin and a bureaucrat. Have fun and stay safe.--- [[User:Danrr|'Danrr']]Talk 10:26, October 15, 2011 (UTC) CONGRATULATIONS TEPHRA! I knew you could get admin, just like that ;). If you need any help, I CAN assist you. Unless the administrator powers are different on this wiki, I understand most of them . Anyways, enjoy, and make sure to delete pages that are marked for deletion. So, Tephra. I wanted to ask you, can I please contact Wikia to remove the "Read more" Section? It looks bad, especially when the image on the page has been cropped badly, so you get these white bars =_=. OK thanks Alright, I just like to ask administrators when concerning the Wiki Interface. I mean, you are on of the last few. Frankly, I just didn't want you to get offended or something that I would change the interface without your knowledge. :3 Also, here is what I'm removing: Contacted Wikia, and also removed the image from your talk page, in case it was obstructive ;3 Demise10106:02, October 16, 2011 (UTC) Banning tutorial. Hi Tephra, here is a vandal: http://diablo.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/72.172.208.186. He was caught by User:Breywood. By visiting the page, you can reach the block button. Now, I suggest a 3 day ban, with the reason listed as "Inserting Gibberish/nonsense into pages". You can make this longer or shorter, it's your choice. :D Banning is a vital tool, and you need to check the wiki constantly for vandalism. Blocks for any minor offense should probably be 1-3 days, whereas multiple vandalisms can last from 1 week to 1 year (1 year would probably be 10 vandalisms, spam and creation of troll pages). I hope you can help patrol the wiki more! No, but seriously. You should probably ban this guy? http://diablo.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/121.54.32.7 Thanks for going to town on those blog posts. 02:39, October 18, 2011 (UTC) :Actually that was the handiwork of Sulfur before I became an admin, I haven't touched any blog posts yet. [[user:tephra|◄► Tephra ◄►]] 03:12, October 18, 2011 (UTC) Wait....I thought I asked a VSTF to do it? His name was User:Randomtime or something Vandal http://diablo.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/207.6.212.243 please ban. Should I make a page for me to report them? Spoilers on Diablo III and Angiris Council talk pages Greetings Tephra. Apologies if this is not the correct way to deal with this issue. User Ralnon recently made entries on the Diablo III and Angiris Council Talk pages that consist of massive potential spoilers of the game's story, without any Spoiler Warning label, a link that proves it's just one fan's wild speculation, and an invitation to discuss the issue. I believe this violates Wiki policy for Talk pages on several counts, such as trying to use the Talk page as a forum. JediHistorian 08:14, November 14, 2011 (UTC) :I do not know who this user is, and I am sorry if my actions were forbidden here. But I myself did not create these "spoilers", nor did I say they were valid; I merely provided a link to a site where someone posted them. Yes, I did wish to discuss them, but only to determine whether they did indeed have truth in them. If they did, I would have updated some of the Diablo 3 articles, as many here have recently done upon learning more of the game's contents. I merely sought to confirm their factuality, nothing more. After all, I thought this was a Diablo wiki, and I was careful to post my findings only on the talk page...I'm sorry if we are not allowed to talk about this, though I did not at all know such was the policy here. But then again, what about the other users who update the Diablo 3 articles with spoilers? Why did this user complain about only me? If he's right, then shouldn't everything they've contributed be deleted as well? Ralnon (talk) 21:49, November 14, 2011 (UTC) Deleation Excuse me? Why did you deleat my idea? I mean really, why would you? White arm of king leroic! That took me about 30 mins to make! Why did you? :( Please, dont be mean! YOU ALSO DELEATED MY EDITS. THANKS BRO. ;( : You can only make White in grey wands. Tephra even mentioned it in the change. You can also only get Larzuk to put one socket in a unique. Bro. Breywood 01:58, December 29, 2011 (UTC) :As Breywood says, and I clearly stated in my edit summaries, your ideas are simply not possible. [[user:tephra|◄► Tephra ◄►]] 03:34, December 29, 2011 (UTC) Do you need any help? It seems like this wiki doesn't have alot of active admins and D3 is heating up. Are you in the Beta? I've been writing blogs from time to time, but I could help a little more if you need it. -- Fandyllic (talk · ) 19 Jan 2012 5:01 PM Pacific :By helping out, I didn't really mean admin stuff, but contributing more content. I could do blogs more regularly and try to make Diablo III updates, since I'm in the Beta. Are there active users who are in the Beta that are adding new stuff and making sure the D3 related stuff is up-to-date? :Also, I could see if I could get you into the Beta. No promises, but there is a chance. -- Fandyllic (talk · ) 19 Jan 2012 6:28 PM Pacific Spam How is my website considered spam? We our a good community of Diablo Gamers just looking to put our website on Diablo Wiki. We have nearly 1000 registered diablo gamers and more daily. Next time before you consider a site spam, check it out personally. Thanks- D3G Randy :Because it was created it as a wiki article instead of a blog or forum post, then after I moved it to the forums and left a warning, my warning was removed. Even links to a legit site can be spammed. Now, since you took the time to come to me to talk about it, I will permit a registered user to recreate the page as a blog post. This is however, your last chance to convince me your site isn't spamming the wiki, don't screw it up. [[user:tephra|◄► Tephra ◄►]] 08:09, February 1, 2012 (UTC) Economy Tephra, You seem to be the head editor here (am I wrong?) I wanted to talk to you about starting a section in the Diablo III main entry about the Economy in Diablo 3. I know this will be a massive part of the game-play, and a little "meta game" in it's self. The other major Diablo III wiki (diablowiki.net) has already included a section about this. If you like I'll draft up a couple of paragraphs with some key terms and nomenclature that are associated with the Diablo III economy, as well as the latest information about two different auction houses, softcore vs hardecore economies, etc. I do contribute at diablo3markets.incgamers.com as well as the market forums there and think I'd be a good person to write the Diablo III market content, and keep it updated on this wiki as changes occur. Hope to get your go! Let me know, Håles :As much as I hate to admit it (I frown upon this real world trading nonsense), I think you are right that it will play a significant role. Go ahead and write up a section about it, though you don't really need to seek my permission to do so. [[user:tephra|◄► Tephra ◄►]] 04:05, March 14, 2012 (UTC) Yeah, it does. I'm not going to quit editing, but I suppose I can take a short break from being worried about making edits every day. :) Breywood 11:31, March 22, 2012 (UTC) Greetings and Assistance Greetings Tephra! My name is Jorge and I work on the Community Development team at Wikia! Diablo 3 is on the horizon, and we wanted to help make the Diablo wiki more user friendly in preparation for the game's launch (such as adding an expanded nav bar similar to the Assassin's Creed Wiki. We would also love to make a main page section devoted to Diablo 3. If you have any input or ideas, just leave me a message. Let me know if you and the other committed Diablo admins agree!--JAlbor 16:48, March 22, 2012 (UTC) Great. Well the first is relatively easy. We'll try to help out with content in the process of emphasizing as well. When the game finally launches, I'm sure you will be flooded with editors. JAlbor 18:54, March 22, 2012 (UTC) Related Videos Hi Tephra, I hope you are well. I wanted to let you know we have a new related video product that’s going to bring even more amazing content to Wikia. We’re hoping that your community will be one of the first to try this new feature and give us feedback. In return, we’ll be spotlighting wikis that are part of our video pilot program. This unique video showcase is designed to play videos related to the content on your wiki, giving you and your community complete control to add or remove videos by each individual placement of the related videos product. It’s easy. All you need to do is select videos from a growing library of content provided by Wikia and partners such as Screenplay (Hulu, IGN and more coming soon) or you can add videos from YouTube and other supported video hosting sites. Viewers can scroll through and watch the entire selection, and logged in users can contribute to it. You can see an example of how the related videos product works on Moviepedia here: http://movies.wikia.com/wiki/The_Artist. The module is in the right rail. You can also browse our selection of Diablo videos to choose from here (more to come): link. Alternately, Wikia can give you a head start by placing a pre-populated video module with relevant staff picks on your wiki. You and your community still have complete control to adjust what is presented in the related video showcase. We look forward to hearing your suggestions on how to make this product one of our best. Please respond as soon as possible to let us know if you want to be a part of this pilot program. Cheers, Mark (talk) 21:53, April 2, 2012 (UTC) Thanks for the change with that picture! It was my first time to post anything in a "wikipedia-style" environment thinking it might help others who also had a hard time finding the entrance. Thanks for looking out!! 06:19, April 3, 2012 (UTC)ChocoBunn Apology & Making a Signature Hey Tephra, Just wanted to let you know I left an apology and thank you on Duriel's talk page, also was wondering if you could direct me as to how to make a signature. I know it involves making a User Subpage, which I've done in the past, but I know nothing on how to make one past that tidbit of information. Jake Command Wolf IP 107.3.158.214 He posted a comment on this blog that says "Fuck you lying ass whole". Please have him stop cussing. The Grand Catlover 00:37, April 29, 2012 (UTC) Templates You are right, I am terrible at making templates, how do you do that, because there are several items which I am planning on doing, I put the title in the brackets because I wanted it to link back to the page Pauldrons, so you know what a Pauldron is. Imperius I have a lot of information about Imperius hi, nice video. at long last diablo 3 is launched Vandal Tephera, can you please take action against the IP Address, , who has been consistently vandalizing random pages? Are you the person I should notify in these cases? Ralnon (talk) 02:51, May 13, 2012 (UTC) Female witch doctor I am contacting you regarding your female witchdoctor character. I am currently deployed to Afghanistan in the Army, I would like your permission to use this photo. My Platoons nickname are the Voodoo Medics, and it would go great with our name so with your permission I would like to use the photo. I can attach the shirt layout that I would like to use if you would need to see it. thank you for your time, SFC Bryan Porras HSC, HHBN 82nd Airborne Division Bn Senior Medic bporras33@gmail.com :You didn't mention which photo you are talking about, but I believe all Witch Doctor artwork used on this wiki belongs to Blizzard Entertainment. I do not have any authority to provide permission. I do not think you will be able to get permission either, as Blizzard's Legal FAQs page says "Blizzard Entertainment® does not enter into licensing agreements with individuals." If you intended to give away the shirts for free, you may possibly be able to get permission, but you'd need to go through Blizzard's legal department. [[user:tephra|◄► Tephra ◄►]] 16:11, May 17, 2012 (UTC) Enemies Hey Tephra! Thanks for the message when I joined. We spoke a little before I joined, I was planning on making a table for the enemy stat blocks. Thanks to Google, I've managed to make one out of HTML. I was wondering if you could have a look at one that I made (It's on the Dark Berserker page) and give me any comments or opinions on any changes to make it look better. Thanks! Timmagicker 21:03, May 17, 2012 (UTC) Quick Question Tephra. The Bestiary in the guide doesn't separate enemies into Demon, Undead, and Beast, it separates them into separate classes. Should I set up the Bestiary here like that, or do my best to guess what enemies would go where? One reason I ask is to make the job easier, another is that there's a group of 3 monsters that are actually classed as "Beast" in the guide. Thanks for any information! Timmagicker 11:46, May 18, 2012 (UTC) Administration Requests Hawki Saw your blog page in regards to admins. Suffice to say, I meet the minimum requirements. Have more pros, as well as cons, but...well, if you would like me to be an admin, I'd be happy to help out. However, before you make a decision, I would like to establish some parameters of what I can and can't offer: *Parameters: It should be noted that I'm already an admin on the StarCraft wiki. Were I to become an admin of this wiki, I would not be trading one spot for another, but rather, dividing my time between the two as well as occassionally performing edits on other wikis that I browse. And this is of course in addition to every other pastime of mine. *Pros: My usual area of expertise is lore/canon/story. For Diablo, this is no different. I own almost all of the EU material bar The Order and Sword of Justice and I consider myself quite well versed in it. Most of the edits I do would be centered around this context. *Cons: I'm not a big player of the Diablo game series as in...well, the games themselves. This will likely change with Diablo III having just been released, but even in that context, I'm not the kind of person who'd know the difference between a hammerdin and a regular paladin for instance. While I'm comfortable making edits to game mechanics, I can't offer any expert insight on them, and wouldn't pick up vandalism to class strategies as easily as I would to canon. *Reservations: Should be noted that I'm not entirely fond of this wiki's manual of style, namely how on many articles, we essentially have info dumps-cut and pastes from Hazir's journal for instance. I'm far more inclined to adopt a synthesis M.O., of creating an article from the ground up and applying info into that article rather than copying the info wholesale. While some dumps I don't object to (e.g. NPC quotes), I would still push for an altered MO, but would bow to your authority if it came down to it. So yeah. Some things to consider. If you want me, I'd be happy to offer what help I can. If not, all the best regardless.--Hawki 10:32, May 15, 2012 (UTC) Edit: Also, there's this. Make of this what you will in regards to my eligibility/lack of it.--Hawki 10:35, May 15, 2012 (UTC) Fair enough. Over the next 8 days (focus on a wiki once every four days-different days for different hobbies, I'm organized like that, but still perform the odd edit when browsing), I'll focus on this wiki when it comes to 'wiki time.' This would give an inclination of my style of editing and the like, for what it's worth. In normal circumstances, I would operate less reguarly, and if I were to become an admin, I'd have to divide up the time so that I focus on admin wikis, but give equal time to said wikis. I'll let you make a decision on your own time. Sorry if this comes across as blackmail, it isn't. Just the best 'trial run' I can think of.--Hawki 11:49, May 15, 2012 (UTC) I can generally check up on vandals and the like on a daily basis at the least. Big edits are more in concentrated bursts as per my editing style-Griswold would be an example, kind of my synthesis, game/lore seperation approach. Knew what to say, just had to say it right.--Hawki 05:17, May 16, 2012 (UTC) Thanks for the appointment. I'll do what I can to combat vandalism, though as I've started an internship, may be limited for time on some days. Still do big edits at times though.--Hawki 22:01, May 21, 2012 (UTC) Jaxus Tephra, While I am not officially signed up with the Wiki community, I do frequent the Diablo Wiki page. I certainly do not think I have what it takes to be a full-time editor/admin, but I would like to lend my assistance at ensuring the accuracy of the Diablo Wiki (especially the Diablo III sections, since I have far more familiarity with these than the others as of late). As for my credentials/traits: -Have been playing Diablo, Diablo II, Diablo II: Lord of Destruction, and Diablo III for a combined total of nearly 14 years. -Have purchased the Diablo III Collector's Edition and the Collector's Edition guide (will assist in validating information). -Am somewhat of a perfectionist when it comes to collecting facts, data, et cetera. -Read excessively into the lore of every game I play to discern its history and storyline. (Being a History major on the doctorate track explains that I suppose.) There are likely other traits you would find valuable in an astute "watchman" of sorts that I possess, but I don't want to drag out this message. Please send me a message in return if you would like my assistance. Again, I cannot do this full-time, but I can at least contribute something to the effort. Sincerely, 05:31, May 19, 2012 (UTC)Jaxus :You are certainly welcome to lend your assistance, I'd encourage anyone to work to make all information here accurate. A watchman position would be something you decide for yourself, if you were asking about a promotion, I could not promote you even if I wanted to as you are not registered. I recommend you register regardless of how often you can contribute or whether you hoped to ever become an admin here, registered users will be able to edit semi-protected pages, get more respect, earn wiki awards, and can be promoted. [[user:tephra|◄► Tephra ◄►]] 12:19, May 19, 2012 (UTC) Relnon Tephra, I've been editing on this wiki for many months as of now, constantly visiting as frequently as possible to add images, organize information, keeping track of vandalism and update articles as needed, and I strongly intend to do the same with the release of the third game. :I'm just wondering, however, if you think that I might be eligible for administration rights by now, as I have devoted a great deal of my time online aiding and improving this wiki as often as I have been able to; I've also had considerable experience as an administrator elsewhere, though I am usually active only here these days. If you at all consider my request, I promise that I will do all that I can to devote myself into further enhancing and expanding this wiki in the months and years ahead. Ralnon (talk) 03:10, May 20, 2012 (UTC) Breywood Thank you for the offer, and although I don't edit as much, I certainly check in at least twice a day. It seems that when I drop in, there are a good number of people who have already fixed the vandalism, but I'd certainly like to be one of the folks who can remove the tougher graffiti. Thanks very much for approaching me and I'd be glad to be able to help out as as admin. Breywood 06:55, May 21, 2012 (UTC) Blog Hello User Tefra, I noticed you are the Admin that closed the Discussion page of the "Do not download Diablo 3 torrents" section so maybe you are the right person to turn to with my concerns. My Issue with the Blog is that it is not true. It might have been to a certain extent that the (back then) existing torrents were indeed all fake as the game wasn't released when he posted it on May 13th but that is not the case now. Furthermore, he mentioned that there "never will be" any. That was uncertain back then aswell, albeit also pretty unlikely because previous games with "always online" restrictions were also cracked, including the Diablo 3 Beta of April which uses the same protection. I fully support that blog'´s purpose and message, but feeding false messages is not something that should be done in a Wiki, even if it is for a good cause. So can you, or do you know someone who can, modify/delete the untrue parts of the "do not download diablo 3 torrents" Blog? Thank you for your understanding :I was aware that it was untrue since it was first written as you can see by my first response to the blog. However, blogs are not articles and do not follow the same guidelines or standards. Blogs are by nature personal opinions, and opinions can be wrong. The exception would be if the blog was categorized as news, then it would need to meet higher standards in order to be allowed to appear on the wiki main page. Besides, I think if someone was so naive as to believe the blog, it is probably best they do as it is obvious they aren't ready to face the realities of the internet yet. [[user:tephra|◄► Tephra ◄►]] 13:54, May 21, 2012 (UTC) Question Thank you, Tephra, for your response. However, I am a little confused, as I have been working as hard as I can on this wiki, and for many months. I came to you because, in part, I saw your blog post calling for potential new sysops, and I found myself meeting and surpassing the minimum standards. Have I done something wrong, or insufficient, compared to the others? If you look at my contributions, I truly think that I have devoted myself considerably to improving this wiki, and I really have tried my best in doing all I can to enhance its various articles. Ralnon (talk) 08:35, May 22, 2012 (UTC) Response But, see, Tephra, that's kind of the point, or at least part of it. I have little doubt that Breywood and Hawki will make excellent administrators (I myself having noticed Breywood's tireless work and seriously considered recommending him myself), and, certainly, I did not begin contributing to this wiki seeking to become one. But in the last few days, most of the hundreds of edits I've been making to the main articles of this wiki over the past year, such as Tyrael, have been for the most part removed. :I have no objection to changing articles, but, as you must have noticed, I've spent many hours working, updating and trying to perfect the articles of this wiki, day after day, for many months on end. Of course, the articles were imperfect still, but I had every intention of improving them further for as long as needed, and I will say that I took great care in preserving what others had written before me while editing them whenever possible. ::But the articles now, such as Angiris Council, have been very drastically changed, and nearly all the effort I've put into them have been almost entirely undone in a matter of days. I wasn't sure at first what to do, so I tried to avoid editing these articles and focusing on others. You said that the community ran this wiki, and I haven't been the only one editing these pages, far from it, in fact. But now that so many of my edits and theirs have been completely removed, and so suddenly, I'm really no longer sure what to do. Would I say the new versions are really superior? Possibly, to some, and certainly much more differently organized, but for the most part, I'm not sure. :::I want to continue contributing to this wiki, like you're asking me to, I really do, but, to be honest, I don't know how anymore. Because even if I make a hundred more edits, how do I know that they won't all be deleted all of a sudden? Basically, it doesn't matter to me anymore whether not I'll ever become an admin, I just really don't want to see all my work, and all that time, go to waste. All I'm asking for is your suggestion, and maybe for some kind of compromise, one way or another, on this issue. Ralnon (talk) 20:55, May 22, 2012 (UTC) ::::I don't think you understand, Tephra; I wasn't talking about getting administration rights or not, at all. That doesn't matter to me in the slightest anymore. I was just asking for your help, and your advice. But I don't understand...do you really think the current version of Angiris Council, for example, is all that superior to the former one? Wikia is not like Wikipedia; it's supposed to be focused on the details of a particular field or topic, with proper organization and structure, yes, but this is different. And dozens of users in this community edited that page for years, building on each other's work, and now it's all basically gone. I mean, how is that fair? But I don't want to interfere with anyone's work, especially that of an administrator; would you think it's better if I just stopped editing altogether? Ralnon (talk) 21:41, May 22, 2012 (UTC) Request Hi Tephra. I'm very cautious when it comes to requests, but I've just seen a huge influx of vandalism (this shows that you are still the only one to block so far). I'm wondering if you require any assistance, and would like to ask for either Rollback or Administrator (if you feel that the level of vandalism is still too high). I'm all about counter-vandalism, and have been actively involved in removing such content from the wiki. As for requirements.... I am on... a few Wikis. I'm the creator of the Dota Wiki, Admin of the Kaminomi Wiki, the Color Wiki, LoL Wiki (although I am currently stasised due to certain events), as well as a few others. My user page will link you to three of these wikis. I'm on every day, check up four or so times a day, and understand Wikitext and work with formatting changes a lot. I don't mind if you don't want another administrator, as I do understand that two have already been promoted. I'm just particularly interested in protection of pages, policies and Counter-vandalism. Ah well. Such was expected, anyway. I was merely attempting to relieve your workload. Thanks for reading. Hi again, sorry for bothering you, but shouldn't the Diablo III beta section of the Nav bar be removed? The game has already come out, so I'm not really sure if it's relevant any more.... Thanks, Manual of Style So...vandals seem to have gone down. Started a powder keg in regards to the Tyrael and Angiris pages, and I've been observing other edits made to pages that would usually spark my interest, Azmodan and Hakaan II being examples. It's at this point that I've begun to consider something on a personal level-my first inclination psychologically was "these will have to be rewritten." However, I've also asked, "do they?" There's an inherant disconnect between the writing styles I've used in the early edits, and these other ones, and there's no objective standpoint on what's better. Both styles basically follow this format in that they start with lore, go to gameplay, and so on. However, how a page is written in this context is another matter. Using the Azmodan page as an example, in regards to level 2 sections it would be: *Biography (all lore info) *Game Stuff (boss info for instance) *Personality and Traits (includes powers, as presented in-universe) *Notes/Trivia Same lore/game/notes divide in effect, but in a sense, I'm more partial to keeping the 'big four' headings. Again, back to Hakaan as an example, I'd basically keep the text, just rework it. But again, I think it would be very pretentious of me to do so based on a 'this is my style, ergo it's the right one' mindset. Obviously other users will weigh in on this. You're the top administrator, and while I've been entrenched in the above style, I do accept that it may not be the one followed here. Basically, I'd appreciate your and other people's thoughts on the subject. For what it's worth, I do have the following inclinations: *There's a bit of a tendency to have a "background" section then effective bio/history section, to seperate what's given in manuals/lore from actual in-story info. Again with Hakaan as an example, "background" would be everything up to DIII effectively. For Tristram, "background" would be a seperate section from "history," with the latter covering events of the games for instance. It's not an approach I'm fond of myself, because while it works in some cases (e.g. Mass Effect bios), Blizzard often revisits background in narrative format. For Cain as an example, it would be background everything up to DI...yet has narrative from The Order, background again between DII and DIII...yet has narrative again from said book. My personal inclination is to put all such info under a biography/history section, but others have different ideas and they're of course just as valid. *Tense: Another point, whether such info is written in past or present tense. Again with examples, for gameplay, I'd of course say "Azmodan is a hard boss" because the gameplay doesn't change (don't know if he's hard or not, but that's beside the point). Moving on to bios though...do we say "Azmodan does x" or "Azmodan did x". Again, I'll use the Tyrael/Hakaan pages as an example, how one keeps to past tense for bio/history stuff, the other makes the switch to present tense. This is of course an issue I'd appreciate clarification on. Personal inclination is of course towards past, where the blurb would be "Tyrael is" or "Cain was" (due to being deceased, ergo "was" is used, whereas Tyrael isn't, so "is" is used). My reasoning for it is that it feels iffy to use present tense to describe events only seen in background, or if past tense is used then switches to present for stuff we actually see happening, that's still a tense change in itself. Of course, people will have their own views and I'll abide by consensus. Sorry if this comes across as pretentious, but all things considered, I'm starting to feel out of my depth. a) because I've got to juggle two admin duties now and b) I've operated in the past knowing exactly how things were written, whereas I feel I've set up a dichotomy with recent edits that have certainly hurt another user. I'd appreciate any feedback you have, and that of others. There are other questions that might have to be asked if I keep being an admin (e.g. images and quotes) but the above points are the ones most important IMO.--Hawki 03:35, May 26, 2012 (UTC) Thank You Although it does raise the question: "How will you find the vandals I rollback?" I suggest some kind of vandalism report page, if possible. Double Reply Hi Tephra, About the Template: sorry, I don't actually know what's in the toolbar (I have custom ones in place, and I hide the ones the wiki usually has). Please delete it, and I'll go and make the — button for my toolbar. Second, I'm not sure how it works in RecentChanges, but doesn't Rollback remove it the edit entirely from WikiActivity? I'm not sure if you will see the rollback action, which is a bit of a problem. Anyway, thanks. Oh, you must be using I believe? In that case, it's fine. Missed a Vandal. Re: Capitalization The difference is that the scrolls are common nouns—usually the norm (or what I've percieved as the norm) to title them as such. Should have left redirects though, and if I didn't, that was an error on my part. If you'd like such articles fully capitalized in their titles, I'll abide by that. Sorry for the issue caused.--Hawki 20:56, May 28, 2012 (UTC) A "scroll of town portal" would usually still be written as such. If something is a proper noun, if it was the Scroll of Town Portal, it would be written as such. But as it's one of many, it would be a common noun, same as a sword, or armour, or whatever types of swords or armour unless they're one of a kind. I respect your decision to leave title pages as they are. I'll also respect your decision to write things in capitals in text if that's your wish also, though I take more issue with that. Blizzard's gone to a non-capitalization standard in recent times, with "Demons" becoming "demons" for instance, along with other species names. Certainly it's how I've been writing in recent times, so it would be good to keep consistant IMO.--Hawki 09:19, May 29, 2012 (UTC) Navigation Bar Hi Tephra, I just wanted to ask if you'd consider using this instead of the current code for the Navigation Bar. I've added quite a few useful links, made some information more acessible, and removed some of the unnecessary code (there were something like 5 tabs, with 3 as the max). Anyway, let me know what you think. Thanks, Alright, thanks! This could use some change. Could you help please? The page seems to be made by Reddit users, who are dead-set on integrating themselves into the page (notice one of the Reddit user's name). Ironically, I notified you because I didn't know either. I think it should be deleted, but I also believe that the creator of the page should at least be notified and given a chance to defend his work. I'd say that giving him a list of reasons for him to address would be an adequate solution. Looking at the Whimsyshire ARG article, I'd recommend its deletion. It may be worth noting in the Whimsyshire article itself that there have been signs of an ARG in its notes/trivia section if the evidence is compelling enough (at work right now, can't check it out or respond in detail), but I don't see such detail being enough to warrent an article at this point in time.--Hawki 23:36, May 29, 2012 (UTC) I would have preferred a Forum might like to have a say, but I guess that works as well. Umm...First off, do we have any policies on the wiki? I can't seem to find any. Also, I think that, if the page is not vandalism, delete tags should have the person who put the tag on the page's signature, simply so that the defender can have someone to contact. D3 tooltip script Hello sir, I've just found out about Tooltip script. Maybe we can added it in MediaWiki:Common.js with this line: importScriptURI('http://us.battle.net/d3/static/js/tooltips.js'); I've tested it in My test page & work. What do you think? BioBrain 04:12, May 30, 2012 (UTC) Whimsyshire I agree with your feelings about said article. Unless someone can provide proper info on it, I'd say take it down.Breywood 11:14, May 30, 2012 (UTC) Delete Template Red on Red? -Sadness- Um...I was thinking Red Border, black background and text either orange, red or white. Something similar to this might help (yes, I'm aware of the clashing orange/red, but I'm not sure what other color to use. New lightbox Hi, Recently the related videos module was activated here, and we hope that it’s working out well for the wiki. As part of improving the viewing experience of both photos and videos, we are working on a new lightbox. We would like to start rolling out the new version of the lightbox here next Wednesday June 6th. You might be wondering, what is new in this version? Improvements include: *View all types of media (photos and videos) the same lightbox across your wiki (please note that videos that are embedded at width of 320px or larger will play in place on your article and will not launch the lightbox) *Continuous viewing - when viewing an item in the lightbox, you can advance through all other photos and videos from the article page *Share - you can now easily share out to multiple social media sites and by email right from the lightbox In the new share, the share URLs will share context by sending your friend to the original article page from which you shared with the lightbox loaded with the shared photo or video and all other photos available on the article page loaded into the carousel. *Better viewing experience - the lightbox is now larger and displays the maximum possible size of the photos so you can see your media in its best form. Please let me know if this wiki is ok with being in the first group to receive the new lightbox, as well as any questions or concerns you may have. I posted this message to you since you were the most recently active admin. Please let me know if there is somewhere else I should post. Thanks Sarah (help forum | blog) 23:49, May 30, 2012 (UTC) Mount Arreat Mount/Crater arreat is a precise name Error Hi Tephra it's me Thea1029, I just want to ask if you experience some errors in Diablo III because I am just doubting that the error that we experience are just because of our computer.